


Feelings Are Stronger Than Friendship

by Netflix118



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netflix118/pseuds/Netflix118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has fallen completely head over heals for Phil, and is tired of staying silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short I'm so sorry.

“I can’t take it anymore!” he shouts, flinging his phone onto the couch in frustration.  
“I can’t take seeing you come home from every failed date and acting ‘normal’. I can’t keep acting like nothings going on inside my mind. I can’t do it!”  
By this time the older boy was looking up at him with big blue eyes filled with worry.  
“W-what do you mean?” he asks in a shaky voice.  
God, he looked beautiful like this, his dark hair pushed back from where he ran his hands through during his rant, his big, light eyes looking at Dan, flooded with innocence and worry.  
Phil didn’t dare say anything, apprehensive that the younger would snap at him for something he didn’t know he did, or just completely snap, which had only happened once in the 7 years that they had been best friends; he still remembered the day back in early 2012 when things had gotten to be too much for the younger boy.  
“Phil!” he starts powerfully, taking a deep breath before finishing, then letting it out. He tried to control his shaking hands by clenching them into fists and keeping his arms stiff by his side, which unfortunately gave him an angry disposition.  
“I- I love you.” he says weakly, trailing off into a whisper.  
After the last sound escapes his mouth, he closes his eyes and looks away from Phil, expecting him to scoff at him, laugh at his sudden remark. He half expected Phil to just get up and end the friendship right there. But instead, he said nothing. He simply sat like a deer caught in headlights, staring up at Dan with big blue eyes.  
With his own eyes still closed, he prayed that Phil was still in the room and decided to continue.  
“Phil, I’ve been in love with you for the past seven years. From the first time I saw you, even though it was only through my shitty computer screen. You have captivated my thoughts for so long, but I tried to train myself to ignore my feelings. All of the things the fans say, all of the phan art, phanfictions, all of that, it just made everything worse. It confirmed my feelings for you, which only made me think you would hate me even more.  
“Phil, I’m sorry, but i'm absolutely in love with you.”  
He opened his eyes, sighing softly. “Sorry, what was that?” he mumbled, looking over at Phil. It was obvious that he had just finished his rant, which Dan had traded listening to for playing out his day dream.  
“Nothing.” Phil muttered, running his slender fingers through his dark hair again. “Just said I’m turning in for the night.”  
Dan nods blankly, staring intensely at the cream wall across from the sofa. So many thoughts occupied his mind that he couldn't understand what Phil called to him before closing his door with a soft click.


	2. Awkward Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philly-poo is is worried about Dan's weird behavior last night,and a storm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter twooooOooOooOOOOOOooOOooo

The morning came in through the dark curtains as Phil drifted through the kitchen making coffee. Dan's snores were echoing through the flat as he slept. Phil's thoughts were filled with the events of last night; with Dan being as strange and distant as he was lately, Phil just wished he could read his best friends mind, which normally was an easy thing for both of them. Thunder ripped through the silence, which grabbed him out of his thoughts. There was supposed to be a huge storm coming through England, and it seemed that the weather men were correct. The sky was filled with dark clouds and the streets filled with rain, yet the morning still felt fresh and new. After the clap of thunder faded from the air, Phil realized that Dan's snores had stopped coming from his room. He walked over to the younger's room and knocks on the door.   
"Dan? Dan, are you awake?" he whispered, opening the door slowly. He fount the boy sitting up in his bet, covered in blankets with his curls sticking out everywhere. Lightning flashed through the window, lighting up his tired face. "I made you coffee." he added, walking in quietly. He sat down on the bed, placing the hot cup on the bedside table.   
a barely audible "thanks" could be heard from under the blankets. The dream from last night was still running through Dan's head again, so he, once again, was acting very distracted. He was thinking of his day dream from after Phil's date, and the dream he had last night of Phil and his own date, which resulted in some damn awkward coffee. He dragged himself out from his dreams (with the help of a clap of thunder) and tried to look his best friend in the eye. After a second or two went by, he realized that the other's lips were moving. Mumbled words were making it into Dan's brain, but nothing other than that.   
"-okay? Dan' Are you even listening?"   
"S-sorry, what was that?" he murmured, stumbling over his own words.   
"Nothing... just asking if you were doing okay. You've been acting kind of strange."   
Shit. Now he needed a cover. He's just tired? No. He uses that way too often as is.   
"Yeah, thank you, Phil." Even after almost 8 years of knowing the man, his name still fell smoothly off his tongue. "I'm just a bit out of it. Been distracted."  
"Heh, I've noticed." The older says with an awkward chuckle thrown in. He carefully sips his coffee, swiping his dark hair out of his face with his spare hand.   
Dan felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of being the one to swipe the others hair behind his ears, so he decided to shrike back under the blankets and hide his face in the warmth of his body heat, when suddenly Phil jumped up and let out a small yelp.  
"What the hell?" Dan shouted, throwing the blanket off his head to see what the panic was for. When he emerged he noticed that the lights that Phil had turned on when he came into the room were now shut off; along with the fairy lights that lined his bed, which usually added a bit of color to his room during the darker nights.   
"What the crap did you do?" he shouts over the even louder crack of thunder.   
"I-I didn't do anything!" the elder yells back, fear tinting his bright blue eyes.   
"Wait. Did the power go out-?" he asked, throwing off his blankets and sliding out of bed.   
"I mean, I think so?" he says, glancing over at the candles on Dan's side table.   
"Hey, I mean, its just a storm, right? Our power will come back eventually, right?" Dan says, trying to laugh a bit, but feeling too uncomfortably awkward around his best friend.   
"We should just light some candles and hang out in here until it passes." he suggests, raising his brows at Phil. "Sounds good?"  
"I mean, its going to be a pretty big storm, which means a long time without wifi. You okay with that?" Phil asks, laughing quietly and looking up at Dan, smiling at his soft curls.   
"I don't know, that's going to be pretty hard," Dan resorts, chuckling and running his fingers through his hair. "But if its okay with you, its okay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i know that they live in the city and the power doesn't actually go out in the city like ever but I always think its hella cute so let me live ok thanks. Also I'm so sorry for not updating in 7 years.


	3. Board Games by the Candle Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunder cracks the awkwardness, and Philly gets closer to figuring out whats wrong with Dano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk~  
> Also, while I had writers block for this fic, I started working on a Scorbus fanfic. It's complete crap right now, but I swear it'll get better! So if you'd like to check that out, pls do?

After the terrifying trek into the kitchen, lounge, and Phil's room to gather as many candles as the boys could possibly find, they sat together on Dan's bed, watching the lightning flash outside his window. Small flames flitted from every surface in the room, creating an atmospheric glow around them.   
"So what now?" Dan mutters, risking a glance over at Phil.  
"Well, there's no netflix, no Tumblr, no Twitter, basically, no internet. Umm, we could play a board game?" he suggests, looking around the quarters for something to do.  
"Do we even own a board game?" Dan responds, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He shrugged then left Phil's side and walked to the bookshelf.   
"I'm sure we do, we've just got to actually search!"  
"If you'd like to go back out into the creepy af hallway, be my guest. No was in hell I'm going out there again." he said, turning back towards Phil, his smile returning.   
Phil laughs softly, shaking his head at Dan, then opens the door, peeking out, weighing his chances. "Fine, you wimp. I'll be right back." he sighs, earning a pillow to the head. He flips this flashlight open on his phone (a risky move without a charger), illuminating his jet black hair, along with a narrow strip of the hall. He must admit, Dan was right; the hallway gave him chills.   
Every few steps the man took, the ground decided to momentarily tremble along side the thunder. "M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." Phil muttered to himself, shining the flashlight along the floor, then up the walls, then, very hesitantly, in front of him. From his little knowledge of horror films and games, going around the house in the middle of a storm is usually what gets you killed. The light broadened to show parts of the furniture from the lounge, earning a sigh of relief that he had finally made it to his first stop. The bookshelf now in sight, the man took off in a jog towards it, searching on his way over for which games he would choose. He read them out loud after stopping in front of the shelf.   
"Okay, monopoly; no, I don't want any fights. Scrabble, yeah, that's good." And grabs the game, "Killer Bunnies, yes." And grabs the game, "Sorry? Yup; and maybe some cards.." And grabs the cards and game.   
After shoving the cards and boxes under his arm, he quickly pulls his phone back up, scanning the light around the room.   
The hall seemed a lot less intimidating on his second trip down it, is you don't count the creepy feeling that someone is right behind him. He threw the door open as best he could with a hand full of phones and games, smiling at a frightened Dan staring up at him like a deer in headlights.   
"Wait, you actually went and got games? I didn't think you'd last like three seconds in the dark like that!" the younger said, laughing softly.   
Phil breathed a breath of relief at hearing his best friends usual sarcastic tone start to make its way back into his voice, then smiled and laughed. "I'm braver than I look, okay?" he responded, dropping the boxes onto the bed with a small "thump".  
Dan responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head, glancing down at the selected games. His deep brown eyes scanned the letters as he read them over in his head, then "Sorry."   
"What was that? What for?" the older man responded, turning back to face Dan, obviously distracted by something outside.   
"No, Phil, I'm not sorry. I meant we should play Sorry."   
Laughter, the first real laughter after last night, sprung up between them, making the corners of their eyes crinkle and the awkwardness between them start to melt. Neither of them noticed, but some how, for some reason, Dan started to feel normal around his best friend, and Phil, somewhere in the back of his mind, knew that things were changing; for the better.   
"Well in that case, I agree. Do you even remember how to play?" the black haired boy asked in a mocking tone.  
"I don't know old man, how are you going to do, with your memory loss and all," he shot back, laughter still ringing in the air.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Phil shouted, taking the cover off of the "Sorry" box and hitting the other on the side of his head.   
Dan, once again, responded in laughter while taking the board out of the box and and setting up on the crumpled sheets of his bed.   
"You ready, old man?"  
"Only if you are, hobbit hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be soon, my friends. 
> 
> Also, I'm back in school now, so I swear that I'll get onto a regular posting schedule!


End file.
